Computer systems have been employed to better manage the delivery of healthcare to patients, documentation of recommended and provided healthcare, billing for healthcare services, etc. Yet all too often, the user interfaces for such healthcare computer systems suffer from poor design, requiring users to abandon familiarity with paper-based forms and learn new layouts for data entry. Moreover, traditional computer-based layouts frequently do not reflect detailed understanding of the healthcare workflow, and can be difficult to re-design when healthcare workflow patterns change. Such misunderstandings of workflows can result in duplication of data, requiring more storage space than optimally required. Further, traditional computer-based layouts frequently prove difficult to navigate, particularly for navigating between features of various anatomical systems. Such sub-optimal navigational aspects can needlessly waste network and/or processor bandwidth when users navigate incorrectly between layouts.